


Пять раз, когда Хью просил Пола стать его мужем

by Star_Trek_20XX



Series: 2018: миди R-NC-17 [8]
Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: 5+1 Things, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Character Death but also just straight up fluff, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 06:38:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16192121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Trek_20XX/pseuds/Star_Trek_20XX
Summary: Пять раз, когда Хью просил Пола стать его мужем. И один, когда случилось наоборот.





	Пять раз, когда Хью просил Пола стать его мужем

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [five times hugh asked paul to marry him](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13574955) by [ashski](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashski/pseuds/ashski). 



1.

Пол не был фанатом идеи брака, Хью знал об этом с самого начала.

Где-то ближе к концу первого свидания — прошедшего определенно хорошо, — когда они прогуливались в сумерках по побережью на чужой планете, Пол замер, повернулся к Хью и сжал его ладони в своих.

— Хью, — начал он, и Хью приподнял бровь, реагируя на серьезные интонации его голоса. Слишком серьезные для первого свидания. Очевидно, что-то беспокоило Пола, и Хью чуть повернул руки, меняя положение, так что теперь это он мягко сжимал ладони Пола.

— Что такое? Что случилось?

Пол глубоко вдохнул, не отрывая взгляда от их рук, затем поднял голову и посмотрел Хью прямо в глаза. Лунный свет делал синий оттенок радужки Пола еще темнее, добавляя во взгляд печали, и это было так красиво, так невероятно прекрасно, что Хью почти потерял дар речи.

— Я...— Пол чуть запнулся, подбирая слова, прежде чем выпалить: — Не хочу вступать в брак.

Он выглядел настолько мило, что Хью не смог спрятать улыбку, приподнявшую уголки губ, хотя сказанное скорее вызывало смущение.

— Я знаю, что произвожу отличное впечатление, Пол, — ответил он голосом, полным теплой насмешки, — но даже я не стал бы делать предложение на первом свидании.

Пол улыбнулся в ответ и тихо фыркнул, заметно расслабляясь.

— Я не это имел в виду.

— Я понимаю, — ответил Хью, снова сжимая его ладони. — Так почему бы тебе не прояснить, что именно ты хочешь сказать?

— Брак моих родителей был ужасным, — не колеблясь произнес Пол. — У моей сестры — тоже, превратившись в такое, что проще было бы сбежать в другую галактику, чтобы все закончить. Я ни разу не видел в моей семье, чтобы кто-то стал счастливым, поженившись. Наоборот, люди, любившие друг друга до этого, взращивали в себе ненависть и обиды, и это самая печальная вещь, которую мне приходилось наблюдать. Я не хочу, чтобы брак уничтожил что-то для меня важное.

— Хорошо, — перебил его Хью, приподняв бровь. — И?

— И… — Пол нервно запустил пальцы в волосы. — Ты мне нравишься.

Хью не удержался от улыбки.

— Ты мне тоже нравишься. Но это не значит, что мы должны бежать жениться, у нас только первое свидание.

— Не должны, — согласился Пол, чуть наклонив голову. — Но мне нужно, чтобы ты знал сразу. Чтобы я знал, что ты знаешь. Потому что, возможно, это будет работать, а может, нет, но мне важно, чтобы с самого начала ты понимал: если у нас все склеится, браком это не закончится. Согласен ли ты на это?

Хью поцеловал его, продолжая улыбаться.

— Ты очень странный тип, ты в курсе?

— И это мне говорит человек, который мычит оперные арии, — парировал Пол, притягивая его за талию ближе к себе , наклоняя голову и углубляя поцелуй. — Я серьезно, правда, — продолжил он, когда они оторвались друг от друга. — Тебя это не беспокоит?

— Нисколько.

— И ты не обидишься, если ты сделаешь предложение, а я скажу «нет»?

Хью расплылся в улыбке.

— Давай поженимся? — спросил он. У Пола от неожиданности отвисла челюсть, пару секунд он хмурился, затем облизнул губы и, твердо глядя ему в глаза, ответил:

— Нет.

— Хорошо, — Хью пожал плечами. — Что у нас запланировано на второе свидание?

Хью очень долго возвращался к этому воспоминанию с особой нежностью. Это был особенный момент, ведь именно тогда он узнал, что Пол Стамец очень отличается от всех, с кем он раньше встречался, и Хью совершенно правильно поддался внутреннему порыву, подойдя к этому человеку в кафе, несмотря на его грубость и отсутствие вкуса в выборе музыки. Потому что Пол Стамец мог быть занудой, но при этом он оставался чувствительным, честным человеком и не собирался лгать, даже если при этом мог упустить шанс на отношения. Хью чертовски это уважал. Его открытость, полное нежелание притворяться, отсутствие беспокойства о том, как на его судьбу повлияет собственная искренность, то, что Пол покажет себя таким, каков он есть, — все это убедило Хью подойти к нему в первый раз и позже — в сияющем лунном свете где-то на Альфе Центавра — заставило осознать, что он никогда не захочет его отпустить, будут они женаты или нет.

2.

Второй раз Хью попросил Пола жениться на нем случайно. Пол был сверху впервые, и Хью чувствовал себя на седьмом небе. Ему и самому нравилось быть сверху, на действительно нравилось, но это продолжалось уже довольно долго, и он с самого начала ждал, что они будут меняться, хотел почувствовать Пола внутри себя; что ж, он не был разочарован. Пол двигался с уверенной мягкостью, опытностью или даже мастерством, и каким-то еле уловимым оттенком чего-то более темного, что требовало быть основательно изученным позже. В этом было все, на что Хью надеялся, или даже больше, и, когда он, содрогаясь, кончил, перед глазами у него плясали звезды.

Он поймал лицо Пола в ладони и притянул к себе, неистово целуя, так что Пол еще сильнее вжался в его вздрагивающее тело, сорвав расслабленное «блядь!» с его языка. Он чувствовал, как губы Пола скользят по его шее, как он прикусывает кожу, продолжая поглаживать большим пальцем подрагивающий член Хью, ловя последние отголоски оргазма.

— Блядь, Пол, — выдохнул Хью. — Женись на мне.

Пол замер, его руки тоже перестали двигаться, а рот приоткрылся, оставив влажный холодный след на плече Хью.

— Я… — Хью сглотнул, чувствуя смущение и раздражение на самого себя. Одну вещь, одну единственную вещь Пол просил его не говорить, и он умудрился брякнуть ее в самый неподходящий момент. — Прости, я на самом деле не…

Пол рассмеялся, и теперь уже Хью удивленно приоткрыл рот.

— Ну, я, конечно, знал, что хорош, — подмигнул Пол, повернул голову и потянулся вперед, чтобы коснуться нежным поцелуем онемевших губ Хью. — Но давай не будем заходить так далеко.

Хью запустил пальцы в его волосы, затем скользнул ладонью вниз, вынуждая Пола немного повернуть голову, чтобы можно было заглянуть ему в глаза.

— Ты не сердишься, что я сказал это?

Пол посмотрел на него, как умел только он, отчего сердце Хью в очередной раз растаяло, приподняв брови так, что между ними появилась очаровательная морщинка, и смущенно улыбнулся. Это было типичное выражение Пола, означающее: «Что за глупости ты несешь», и это действительно очаровательно смотрелось даже тогда, когда Хью на самом деле выдавал какую-то глупость.

— С чего мне сердиться на комплимент? — ответил Пол, моргая. — К тому же, — добавил он, — это же не по-настоящему. Мы оба знаем, что этот вопрос не обсуждается.

— Да, — Хью улыбнулся в ответ. — Пол Стамец не создан для брака.

— Нет, — согласился Пол, затем окинул его голодным взглядом с головы до ног. — Но определенно создан для докторов. Ну что, судя по всему, второй раунд?

Улыбка Хью стала еще шире.

— О, без сомнения.

Пол потянулся к нему, чтобы поцеловать, его руки скользнули на бедра Хью, прижимая их тела друг к другу. Веки Хью задрожали и закрылись. Он на самом деле не собирался говорить это, честно. Их отношения все еще были новыми, и, даже если все продолжилось бы так же прекрасно, как началось, этот вопрос и вправду не обсуждался, и он был в курсе. Это не беспокоило Хью, по крайней мере не на этом этапе. Он наслаждался их отношениями, искренне, но они все еще были слишком свежими. Все между ними оставалось нестабильным и открытым для исследования. Будущее не имело значения, сейчас важно было только настоящее, а настоящее было прекрасным.

3.

У Хью были друзья, чьи близкие были солдатами. У него были друзья, чьи друзья служили офицерами безопасности, первыми офицерами, даже капитанами. У него были друзья, родственники которых постоянно находились в опасности и кто много раз выплакивал у него на плече свой страх, когда беда подходила слишком близко. У него были друзья, которым ему приходилось помогать справляться с последствиями катастрофы, кому пришлось сидеть рядом с безжизненным телом любимого существа, держа его за руку.

Хью видел любовь и видел трагедию. Он видел достаточно, чтобы знать, что эти два состояния до печального часто ходят рядом. И поэтому когда Хью влюбился в ученого, то посчитал себя невероятно удачливым. Пол имел отношение к Звездному флоту, как и все прочие, но в первую очередь он был исследователем. Большую часть времени он оставался в своей лаборатории, где они со Страалом воспевали свои грибы. Это было мило, очаровательно, и главное — давало Хью некоторое успокоение. Пол не имел отношения к командному подразделению. Он не пытался доказать, чего стоит, подвергая опасности свою жизнь в десантных миссиях, телепортируясь прямиком в гущу событий, в неизведанные места, не имея достаточной информации о происходящем, в борьбе за славу и повышение. Конечно, Пол получал ранги, но благодаря своим научным достижениям, а не в погоне за славой.

 

У Хью был друзья, которые считали заявления типа «Я стану капитаном однажды, вот увидишь» очень привлекательными. Хью был не из таких. Амбициозные мачо не производили на него впечатления, откуда бы ни тянулись корни этого. А вот ум впечатлял. Чувствительность — тоже, пусть даже спрятанная за маской зануды-грубияна. Полу было плевать, какой у него ранг, пока ему можно было продолжать исследования. Пол волновался об открытиях, а не о славе, и Хью очень это нравилось. Он наслаждался этим шедевром разума, доставшемся ему. Конечно, он сам иногда мог оказаться в не слишком безопасных миссиях, но с Полом такого не могло произойти. Хью не нужно было беспокоиться, что с Полом что-то случится.

Пока оно не случилось.

Война разразилась слишком быстро, никто в Звездном флоте не ждал ее, и последствия были ужасны. Никто не думал о клингонах. Внезапно из мрака космоса война пришла к ним, и у Хью не было времени даже вернуться на Землю до того, как он получил от Пола сообщение, что тот был приписан на корабль и отправлен в битву, как многие другие.

Битва у Двойной звезды была жестокой, настоящим побоищем для обеих сторон, и новости об этом мгновенно разлетелись по Федерации, и когда добрались до Хью, он забыл, как дышать. Воюющие теряли корабли один за другим, команда гибла за командой, душа за душой. Хью там не было, а Пол был. Его Пол. Совсем-не-солдат-Пол. Его погруженный в науку Пол, со своей любовью к грибам, оказался в самом центре кровавого побоища, хуже которого Федерация не знала уже сотни лет, и Хью был в ужасе.

Когда битва закончилась, он сделал все возможное, чтобы получить немедленный перевод в госпиталь на ближайшей звездной базе. Корабль Пола вернулся из сражения, он это знал, как и знал, что они понесли большие потери, и путешествие к базе стало для Хью агонией: он готовился принять реальность, отражение которой уже видел раньше на лицах друзей. Ту самую, которую так наивно надеялся никогда не переживать лично.

Какой бы мучительной ни была дорога, перешагнуть порог госпиталя оказалось еще страшнее. Здесь царил хаос:очень много пациентов и врачей и никакого порядка из-за слишком большого количества пострадавших. Хью был в отчаянии, сердце готово было выскочить из груди, но в первую очередь он был врачом и прилетел сюда, чтобы помогать людям. С тяжестью в душе он достал медицинскую сумку и приступил к работе, переходя от больного к больному, неизменно оказываясь там, где врачей не хватало. Двадцать семь часов спустя с момента его появления в госпитале, когда он уже сбился со счета, сколько у него было пациентов и какие были потери, Хью пришлось столкнуться с самым большим своим страхом. Двери палаты, где он работал, открылись, и он увидел, как офицеры безопасности начали заносить новых раненых — носилки за носилками, — устраивая их, где находили место. Хью устало направился к ним, как человек, который последний день провел, сражаясь с неизбежной смертью, мысленно пытаясь подготовить себя к тому, что нужно будет делать дальше, и замер на месте.

Среди прочих, на таких же носилках, ничем неотличимый от остальных солдат — но не для Хью, — весь в крови и без сознания лежал Пол. Его грудь поднималась и опускалась, и Хью подумал, что это самое прекрасное движение, какое он видел в жизни.

— Доктор Хот? — обратился он к главному врачу базы, тоже пришедшему помочь с новыми пациентами.

— Да, доктор? — откликнулся он.

— Разрешите мне лично заняться этим пациентом?

Хот нахмурился.

— С чего вы спрашиваете разрешения? У нас на счету каждые руки, берите любого, кого можете, нет времени выбирать пациентов.

— Да, доктор, — ответил Хью, — но я должен вам сказать, что этот человек — мой… партнер, сэр.

— Вот как... — Хот помолчал, перевел взгляд с неподвижного тела Пола на Хью и обратно. — Не возражаете, если я сам займусь им?

— Но я…

— Я сделаю все, что в моих силах. Очень может быть, что это будет больше, чем сможете вы, учитывая вашу эмоциональную вовлеченность.

Хью покачал головой, не в силах оторвать глаз от пятен крови на униформе Пола.

— Пожалуйста…

Хот мягко положил ладонь Хью на плечо.

— Идите спасать жизни, доктор Калбер, — твердо произнес он. — Я займусь тем, чтобы спасти эту.

Хью громко сглотнул, кивнул, глядя, как главный врач направляется к Полу, зовет медсестру и приступает к работе.

Прошло три мучительных часа, прежде чем Хот подошел к нему с нечитаемым лицом и сказал: «Он будет жить». Хью закрыл лицо руками и облегченно выдохнул.

— Разрешите мне сходить к нему, сэр?

— Разрешаю. Вы как никто заслуживаете перерыв, доктор, — сказал Хот, и Хью больше ничего не нужно было, чтобы сорваться с места. Он кинулся к кровати, на которой лежал Пол, подхватил падд, лежащий на краю, и пробежал глазами детали диагноза. Хот сказал правду, жизнь Пола была вне опасности, все должно было быть хорошо. Ранения были серьезными, но не настолько, чтобы их невозможно было вылечить. Пара недель, и он полностью поправится.

И все равно Хью не мог дышать и не понимал почему. Он перечитал данные снова, позволив обеспокоенному разуму впитать информцию. Пол будет в порядке, полностью в порядке. Хью сел с ним рядом, устроившись на краю кровати, взял его за руку. Он будет в порядке. Ему просто нужно прийти в себя.

Однако, как обычно, Пол Стамец показал свой упрямый характер и шесть дней спустя так и не открыл глаза, хотя по медицинским показателям все было стабильно.

— Доктор Хот, вы уверены, что показатели точные? — в сотый раз спросил Хью, наблюдая, как на лице доктора проступают крошечные признаки раздражения из-за повторяющегося вопроса.

— Заверяю вас, доктор Калбер, они правильные. Похоже, что он просто не готов проснуться.

Хью разочарованно выдохнул и вернулся на свое обычное место на краю кровати Пола.

— Пол? — позвал он, грустная привычность отсутствия ответа не делала ее менее болезненной. — Пол, я знаю, что ты там. Я знаю, что ты устал, но ты должен прекратить это. У меня нет больше сил, я хочу, чтобы ты очнулся, понятно? — Он помолчал, сделал глубокий вдох. — Я люблю тебя, Пол, и мне нужно, чтобы ты очнулся, прямо сейчас.

Пол упрямо, как обычно, не пошевелился, и Хью зло вытер выступившие в уголках глаз слезы.

— Пол, — выдохнул он. Его голос подрагивал. — Пожалуйста. Пожалуйста, очнись. Клянусь тебе, если ты не очнешься, я… я… Если ты не придешь в себя, я сделаю тебе предложение.

Бледные ресницы Пола остались неподвижными, Хью сжал зубы.

— Ну что ж, ты сам напросился. Пол Стамец, ты, несомненно, самый сварливый, самый упертый и самый лучший человек, которого я знаю. Ты умен, и честен, и добр, и я так тебя люблю. Я люблю тебя и хочу быть рядом с тобой вечность, поэтому, пожалуйста… очнись. И женись на мне.

Хью не сводил с него взгляда, вцепившись в его ладонь, но тело перед ним по-прежнему не шевелилось. Хью вздохнул, встал, аккуратно положил руку Пола на кровать и повернулся, чтобы уйти. Нужно было возвращаться к работе.

— Ты же знаешь, я не из тех, кто женится, — раздался хриплый голос позади него, и Хью резко развернулся, прикрыв рот рукой. Его встретил взгляд голубых глаз, которые он не видел так болезненно долго.

— Пол, — пораженно прошептал он, пересек комнату в три шага и крепко прижал Пола к себе обеими рукам, уткнувшись носом ему в шею, вдыхая его запах.

— Привет, — прошептал Пол ему в волосы.

Хью отодвинулся, долго смотрел ему в глаза и опять сократил дистанцию, и мягко поцеловал, с трепетом взяв его лицо в ладони.

— Я тоже люблю тебя, — мягко ответил Пол, целуя в ответ.

Хью снова отстранился, глядя неотрывно, затем улыбнулся.

— Прости, что попросил тебя жениться, но у меня кончились доводы.

Пол улыбнулся в ответ, взял ладони Хью в свои.

— Ты так хорошо меня знаешь, дорогой доктор. — Он помолчал, наслаждаясь прикосновениями их рук, небольшая морщинка появилась между его бровей. — Что тебя беспокоит?

— Что меня беспокоит? — переспросил Хью. — То, что ты был в коме шесть дней. Мне срочно нужно позвать доктор Хота, он должен обследовать тебя, раз ты проснулся.

— Хью, — Пол настойчиво посмотрел ему в глаза. — Тебя это беспокоит?

Хью поднял на него взгляд.

— Нет, — честно ответил он. — Я люблю тебя и хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив, а это не сделает тебя счастливым.

— Это сделало бы счастливым тебя? — спросил Пол, поглаживая большим пальцем тыльную сторону ладони Хью. — Ты передумал?

— Пол, — Хью добавил докторской твердости в голос. — Я несколько дней провел, не зная, увижу ли тебя снова, не зная, будешь ты жить или умрешь. Мне плевать, насколько официальные у нас отношения, единственное, что имеет значение, это то, что ты жив. Мне важно, чтобы ты был жив и здоров и я… Мне важно, чтобы каждое утро я мог просыпаться рядом с тобой, потому что еще одного такого раза я не вынесу. Если есть какая-то опасность, я должен разделить ее с тобой. Я не могу быть на другом краю галактики, гадая, вернешься ли ты домой после битвы.

— Ну, я бы об этом не беспокоился, — Пол мягко улыбнулся, погладив его по лицу. — Я сразу же вернусь в лабораторию, как только мне разрешат лететь.

Хью вздохнул и посмотрел ему в глаза.

— Мне жаль, Пол, но не получится.

Пол нахмурился.

— В смысле? Что ты имеешь в виду?

— Битва у Двойной звезды была только началом. Федерация на военном положении.

Лицо Пола вытянулось, брови сошлись над переносицей, пока он усваивал информацию. Наконец он посмотрел вверх и сжал руку Хью.

— Хорошо, — кивнул он. — Хорошо, ты прав. Я не хочу, чтобы меня распредели не неизвестный корабль, и не хочу не иметь понятия, увижу ли тебя снова. Нам нужно отправить официальный запрос. Куда бы нас ни забросило, мы отправимся туда вместе.

— Да? — Хью испытал громадное облегчение.

Пол поцеловал его, на этот раз жестче, одной рукой удерживая его за шею, затем прижался лбом к его лбу.

— Да, Хью, я люблю тебя. Может быть, брак меня и не интересует, но это не отменяет того факта, что я хочу быть с тобой так долго, как смогу.

Хью улыбнулся, украл еще один поцелуй и мягко провел ладонью по его щеке.

— Окей, тогда совместное распределение. А теперь я схожу за доктором Хотом, мне нужно быть уверенным, что ты проживешь достаточно долго, чтобы мы смогли это сделать.

Пол в ответ закатил глаза, но послушно откинулся на подушки, не желая спорить.

— Люблю тебя, — сказал он, когда Хью направился к двери, и Хью почувствовал тепло в груди.

— Я тоже люблю тебя.

4.

Нетрезвый Пол Стамец был редким и удивительным явлением, и как бы Хью потом ни закатывал глаза и драматично ни вздыхал, прежде чем устроить разнос, в тайне он любил наблюдать за партнером в таком состоянии. Он любил Пола за его сварливость, его внешнюю колючесть, потому что точно знал, откуда она происходит. Пол Стамец, при всей его грубости и ворчливости, был милым. Он бы, пожалуй, отравил Хью одним из своих драгоценных грибов, если бы тот заявил такое на публике, но правда была в том, что его бойфренд в глубине души был очень мягким. Поэтому, когда Пол напивался, Хью наблюдал с интересом, как его ворчливый ученый на время выползал из своего панциря, и все могли это видеть, а Хью не нужно было тратить силы, чтобы донести это до людей. Он хотел бы, чтобы все знали, какой добрый человек Пол, чтобы понимали, какое золотое сердце бьется у него в груди.

Кроме того, Пол под влиянием алкоголя становился радостным и открытым, что было таким же редким явлением, как пьяный Пол.

Хью почти не сомневался, что разозлился сильнее, чем Пол и Страал вместе взятые, когда командование Звездного флота заявилось в их лабораторию и сообщило ученым, что их исследования больше им не принадлежат и что пришло время протестировать теорию на практике на борту корабля. Он знал, как бесился Пол из-за того, что его исследования будут использоваться в военных целях, хотя отчасти он и был рад получить новые ресурсы и возможности поднять исследования на невиданную ранее высоту. Пока не появился Лорка и не стало ясно, что их исследовательским судном будет управлять жестокий и деспотичный маньяк.

Хью беспокоился все больше с каждым днем. И не только за человека, которого любил, но и за будущее флота в целом. Кто они теперь, получается? Воины. Солдаты. Ученые среди них — точно такие же солдаты в глазах высшего командования. Он ненавидел это, ненавидел быть частью этого — но еще больше ненавидел, что происходящее творило с Полом. С тех пор как капитанский нрав Лорки проявился, улыбки Пола стали редчайшим явлением. День ото дня он становился все мрачнее, ворчливее. С профессиональной точки зрения Хью начал подозревать у него депрессию, и ему разбивало сердце видеть Пола таким и ощущать полную беспомощность и невозможность помочь любимому человеку, который все глубже и глубже погружался в уныние.

Он знал, как Пол скучает по своему другу из лаборатории, своему партнеру по исследованиям, без которого работа стала не в радость. Под давлением и постоянными требованиями сверху. С бесконечными упреками, что его наука не давала те результаты, на которые рассчитывал их капитан. Но ни над чем из этого Хью не имел власти, поэтому единственное, что он мог, это поддерживать Пола во всем и делать его личную жизнь счастливой. И это же было причиной того, что он так настаивал на организации вечеринки в честь дня рождения — ему хотелось заставить Пола выбраться из лаборатории и отпустить себя немного.

Ему это впечатляюще удалось, к большой своей радости, — Пол опьянел и вел себя раскованно весь вечер, а команда радовалась возможности познакомиться со счастливой стороной их главного инженера. Когда они вернулись в их каюту, Хью был в прекрасном настроении, несмотря на то что ему приходилось поддерживать партнера, не давая упасть.

— Яхршразвлкс, — пробормотал Пол, когда за ними закрылись двери.

— Замечательно, — откликнулся Хью, погладив его по щеке, и отвел к кровати, где усадил на край. — Ты заслужил развлечение.

— Голова кружится, — добавил Пол, обиженно оттопырив нижнюю губу, и Хью не удержался от улыбки, до того мило это выражение смотрелось на его лице.

— И тут в игру вступаю я. Есть определенные преимущества в том, чтобы встречаться с доктором.

Пол дернулся, когда гипошприц коснулся кожи, и обвиняюще свел брови.

— Ой, — выразительно сказал он.

— Ой не надо, это не больно. И утром ты меня поблагодаришь.

Пол не ответил, так и сидел, нахмурившись, затем поднял взгляд на Хью.

— Мы же не встречаемся. Или? Мы действительно встречаемся?

Хью удивленно моргнул. Он знал, как Пол реагировал на алкоголь, но забывчивость в список реакций не входила.

— Самую малость, — ответил он, садясь рядом с ним на кровать. — Ты забыл? Ты же не ударялся сегодня головой?

Он пробежал пальцами по волосам Пола, но тот отодвинулся, тряхнув ими.

— Нет, нет, нет, — вздохнул он. — Я знаю, кто мы друг другу. Я просто… Это то, что между нами? Мы встречаемся? Или это что-то большее?

Хью успокаивающе улыбнулся.

— Конечно мы встречаемся, и это будет продолжаться, пока ты этого хочешь.

— Тогда кто мы друг другу? — спросил Пол, обеспокоенно нахмурившись. — Я люблю тебя и хочу, чтобы ты был моим.

— Я и так твой, — мягко ответил Хью, ладонью повернув голову Пола к себе, чтобы можно было заглянуть в глаза. — Пока ты этого хочешь.

— Я всегда буду хотеть тебя, — прошептал Пол в ответ, не задумавшись ни на секунду. — Всегда.

— Тогда вот это мы и есть, — прошептал Хью, мягко касаясь его губ. — Мы вместе, принадлежим друг другу, навсегда.

Пол долго изучал его сквозь приопущенные светлые ресницы, затем потянулся и снова поцеловал, положив ладони на шею, большими пальцами поглаживая линию его челюсти.

— Спроси меня снова, — прошептал он ему в губы.

— Что спросить? — пробормотал Хью через поцелуй, запустив пальцы в светлые волосы.

— Жениться на тебе.

Хью замер и отодвинулся.

— Что?

Пол наклонил голову набок.

— Я… мне просто нравится слушать, как ты говоришь это, — пожал он плечами.

— Но ты этого не хочешь, — напомнил Хью, глядя внимательно ему в лицо. — Почему ты просишь меня сказать это?

— Я… я становлюсь счастливее, когда ты это произносишь.

Хью недоверчиво рассмеялся.

— Ты очень странный человек, ты в курсе?

Пол согласно что-то промычал и коснулся его лба своим.

— Так ты попросишь?

Хью закатил глаза, но взял руки Пола в свои и посмотрел на него.

— Стань моим мужем? — спросил он с улыбкой, и Пол улыбнулся в ответ.

— Спасибо, — ответил он, снова даря ему нежный поцелуй, затем откинулся на кровать и натянул на себя покрывало, поерзал, укладываясь поудобнее.

— Ты обещаешь, что похмелья не будет, да?

— Обещаю, — сказал Хью, снимая обувь, и устроился рядом с Полом, притянув его к себе ближе.

Несколько долгих минуть спустя, во время которых Хью выводил узоры на бледной коже его рук, дыхание Пола стало ровным, и только тут Хью осознал, что впервые за все время ответ Пола на этот вопрос не был категорически отрицательным.

5.

— Женись на мне.

Хью проверял свою теорию, и то, что Пол на этой фразе уронил свой свежереплицированный кофе, сказало ему довольно много.

— Что? — спросил Пол, моргая, и лицо его стало гораздо менее сонным.

Хью повернулся к нему в кресле и внимательно на него посмотрел.

— Ты меня слышал.

— Я… ты… что? — повторил Пол, потерев глаза и снова взглянув на Хью, который уже поднялся из кресла и пересек комнату, чтобы встать с ним рядом.

— Ты не сказал «нет», Пол.

— Хью, — Пол нервно рассмеялся. — Ты же знаешь, что я об этом думаю.

— Знаю, — ровным голосом ответил Хью, взял Пола за руки и начал мягко, успокаивающе поглаживать большими пальцами тыльные стороны его ладоней. — И я не лгал, когда говорил, что счастлив, если ты счастлив. Я бы никогда не попросил тебя сделать то, что ты не хочешь делать, только ради меня.

— Тогда почему…

— Почему я спрашиваю? — Хью приподнял бровь, а Пол нервно сглотнул и кивнул, не разрывая визуальный контакт. — Потому что у меня есть теория, которую я хочу проверить.

— Какая теория? — напряженно спросил Пол.

— Что мой бойфренд — человек, и его отношение может измениться вместе с тем, как меняется он сам, и он просто упертый идиот, который не может мне об этом сказать.

Глаза у Пола смешно округлились.

— Откуда ты знаешь…

Хью тихо вздохнул, чувствуя, как сердце грохочет в груди.

— Это не «нет», Пол, — повторил он еле слышно.

Отчаянно распахнув глаза, Пол вглядывался в его лицо.

— Я…

— Пол, — Хью мягко сжал его ладони пальцами. — Ты знаешь, что, если ты не хочешь, все в порядке, я просто должен услышать, что ты думаешь. Ты же знаешь, что не должен скрывать от меня, кто ты есть, даже если ты стал немного другим.

— Хью, я… — Пол нервно облизнул губы, вцепился пальцами в его руки. — Я не знаю, чего хочу.

Хью улыбнулся и притянул его ближе к себе.

— Ну и славно.

— Но я думал, ты хочешь…

— Пол, — серьезным тоном оборвал его Хью. — Как и раньше, меня совершенно не беспокоит, хочешь ты или не хочешь, — ты нужен мне абсолютно таким, какой ты есть, и мне достаточно иметь то, что у нас есть. Я просто хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив, а еще — чтобы ты был честен со мной. И это все, что мне нужно: знать, что мы на одной странице, чтобы однажды не оказалось, что мы закончили в разных книгах, хорошо?

Пол кивнул.

— Я растерян.

— Это нормально, Пол.

— Мне это не нравится.

Хью засмеялся, наклонился вперед, чтобы коснуться его губ невинным поцелуем.

— Типичный ученый. Всегда должен получить ответ. Иногда простого ответа нет, и это не конец света.

— Я знаю, — ответил Пол с раздражением в голосе. —  Только мне это не нравится.

Хью сжал его ладони и отступил, чтобы лучше видеть.

— Ты ученый, Пол. Если это так тебя беспокоит, проведи эксперимент, чтобы разобраться.

— Хью…

Хью успокаивающе погладил его по щеке.

— И не важно, к какому выводу ты придешь. Я счастлив. Ты делаешь меня счастливым. Я просто хочу быть уверен, что ты счастлив тоже.

— Я счастлив, — немедленно откликнулся Пол. — Ты же знаешь, что я счастлив.

— Да.

— И… и если я решу, что я этого не хочу…

— Тогда это не будет иметь значения, — подтвердил Хью. — Я хочу быть с тобой, Пол, и намерен оставаться рядом очень долго. Ты так просто от меня не избавишься.

Пол улыбнулся, и Хью снова поцеловал его — нежно и с любовью. Он и вправду так думал. Поведение Пола в последнее время заставило его подозревать, что его желания изменились, но сам он был непоколебим в знании, что для него приемлем любой вариант. Он бы с большой радостью женился на Поле, это он понял уже давным-давно, но он любил его и знал, что его любят в ответ. Брак не был ему нужен. Единственное, что действительно было важно, — знать, что Пол хотя бы в одной области своей жизни полностью удовлетворен. Давление, которое оказывал на него их капитан, возрастало с каждым днем, и Хью беспокоился за Пола, за рискованные выборы, которые ему приходилось делать. Война шла не очень успешно, и Хью не нужно было обладать генетической предрасположенностью их Первого офицера, чтобы знать, что смерть близко, — особенно учитывая, как сражался их капитан. С каждым днем Хью все менее был уверен в их будущем, и это пугало. Здоровье Пола тоже его пугало, и контролировать это не получалось. Одна из немногих вещей, которые Хью продолжал контролировать, — это личное счастье Пола, и за это он был готов умереть.

+1.

Возвращаться с того света — уникальный опыт, особенно когда знаешь, что действительно был мертв. А Хью знал. Он помнил произошедшее в деталях и все еще ощущал ужас тех миллисекунд, когда понял, что сейчас произойдет, помнил ощущение, когда ломалась его собственная шея, помнил агонию, которую испытывал, когда лично сказал человеку, которого любил, что умер. Нет, Хью прекрасно был осведомлен, что случилось, поэтому происходящее сейчас очень смущало.

— Лейтенант! Лейтенант! О господи, лейтенант, у него бьется сердце!

Хью вздрогнул от резкого звука, испытывая почти что раздражение.

Этот громкий голос определенно принадлежал Тилли, и тепло, пришедшее от этой мысли, прогнало раздражение.

— Хью?

Сознание вернулось к нему резко, одним ударом, во всей своей ясности. Пол был рядом. Его Пол.

— Хью? — на этот раз звук сопровождался ощущением прикосновения ладони к лицу — невесомое скольжение по теплеющей коже.— Хью, пожалуйста, очнись.

Он хотел бы, правда, он не стал бы заставлять этот голос ждать, но он не был уверен, как открыть глаза, как заставить связки издать звук.

— Хью, я знаю, что ты здесь, и знаю, что ты устал, и мне нужно, чтобы ты прекратил это немедленно. У меня нет больше сил и мне нужно, чтобы ты очнулся, понятно? — Хью узнал слова, так похожие на те, что произнес он сам много месяцев назад, когда был в положении Пола. Хотя, осознал он, Полу было хуже. Он же был мертв, окончательно и бесповоротно. Настолько мертв, что совершенно не понимал, как это возможно, что теперь он жив.

— Я люблю тебя, Хью. Я клянусь, если ты не очнешься, я… я… Если ты не очнешься, я сделаю тебе предложение, — настаивал Пол, и Хью почувствовал, как его новообретенное сердце забилось быстрее.

— Ну что ж, — продолжил Пол дрожащим голосом. — Ты сам напросился. Хью Калбер, ты, несомненно, самый приветливый, теплый, внимательный и лучший человек, какого я когда-либо знал. Ты умен, и честен, и добр, и я так люблю тебя. Я любил тебя, когда ты был мертв, я прошел через ад, чтобы вернуться тебя, чтобы мы могли быть вместе всегда, так что, пожалуйста… просто очнись. Очнись и женись на мне.

Хью замер, собирая все силы и желание, чтобы заставить свой рот работать.

— Я думал, ты не из тех, кто женится, — выдохнул он хриплым от долгого молчания голосом.

— О господи, — произнесли два голоса в унисон, и ему наконец удалось разлепить веки и увидеть Пола и Тилли, глядящих на него.

— Пожалуйста, скажи, что Тилли не была тут все это время, — прохрипел Хью, глядя, как на лице Пола проступает улыбка. Тилли же, наоборот, выглядела смертельно виноватой.

— Я была, просто… э… Ему нужна была моя помощь с… э… со спорами, и я уже... я уже ухожу… Оставлю вас вдвоем, — с этими словами она практически вылетела из медотсека.

Хью снова посмотрел на Пола, который не сводил с него глаз.

— Привет, — сказал Хью в ответ на молчание любимого человека, и Пол дернулся вперед, стискивая его в своих объятиях.

— Привет, — выдохнул он ему в волосы с трепетом в голосе. Они надолго замерли так: Пол уткнулся лицом в плечо Хью, а тот мягко поглаживал его по спине, выписывая ладонью круги. Его пальцам постепенно возвращались силы.

— Ты вернул меня, — просто сказал он, не в состоянии скрыть восхищения в голосе.

— Ну конечно же, — ответил Пол, продолжая удерживать его за шею и нежно водить большим пальцем по коже. — Я люблю тебя, Хью.

— И не устаешь мне это показывать, — улыбнулся тот.

— Есть другой способ показать это, если хочешь, — сказал Пол и взял его за руку. Хью приподнял бровь. — Я не знал, чего хочу, ты помнишь. Потом я потерял тебя. И я больше не сомневаюсь. Я хочу, чтобы ты понял, насколько я люблю тебя, насколько я связан с тобой.

— Я знаю, — Хью сжал его ладонь. — Как бы я мог не знать.

— Я просто хочу быть уверен в этом, — настаивал Пол.

— Я знаю.

— Значит, ты женишься на мне?

— Нет.

Лицо у Пола опало, в глазах появилось недоумение.

— Не сразу, — пояснил Хью. — Не через две минуты после того, как меня вернули к жизни. Не сейчас, когда ты слишком на эмоциях, а я дезориентирован. Не самое лучшее время принимать подобные решения.

— Почему ты всегда такой благоразумный? — спросил Пол почти обиженно.

— Кто-то из нас должен быть, — ответил Хью, переплетая их пальцы и наслаждаясь ощущениями. — Я всегда тебе говорил: мне не важно, женаты мы или нет. Главное, что мы вместе.

— Мы вместе, — подтвердил Пол, словно кому-то из них это было не ясно.

— Спасибо, — улыбнулся Хью, запуская пальцы в его волосы.

— Спасибо тебе, — ответил Пол. — Ты дал мне подсказки.

— Ты сложил их вместе.

— Из нас неплохая команда вышла, — подтвердил Пол.

— В браке или нет, — добавил Хью, и Пол поцеловал его.

— В браке или нет, — согласился он, улыбаясь про себя.

Хью выдохнул, когда Пол углубил поцелуй, обвил его руками и прижал к себе очень-очень крепко. Он не знал, было ли решение Пола принято под влиянием момента и всплеска адреналина, или было результатом серьезного душевого выбора, сделанного, пока он был мертв. Хью не стал бы возражать, если бы Пол взял свои слова обратно и решил, что брак, как он всегда говорил, не для него. Хью не возражал бы, если бы Пол изменил свое отношение полностью и в будущем их действительно ждал брак. Он знал, что продолжит уверять Пола, если понадобится — ежедневно, как он делал со дня их первого свидания, что это не то, чего он ждет от него. Все, что ему нужно было от Пола, — чтобы тот оставался самим собой, чтобы они оставались вместе, а остальное не имело значения. И уж точно не брак.


End file.
